Dark Paradise
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Te fuiste y te lo llevaste todo. Ya no tengo nada, solo el oscuro paraíso que visito cuando cierro los ojos. Basado en la cancion "Dark Paradise" de Lana del Rey. Songfic. One-Shot.


¡Hey! ¿Como han estado? Lamento no haber actualizado mis fics en muuucho tiempo, pero la escuela me mata :X. Y si...esto no tiene nada que ver, pero en mi ciudad hoy el día está nublado y tristón y esta canción la tengo "pegada" hace muchos días, así que... Salió esto :D. Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía o las barbaridades que pueda contener, lo escribí, como dicen en mi país. "a la rápida"

Aquí les dejo un link con la cancion: watch?v=gqmHXhm1rlA

Bueno, no digo más por que sino me sale mas intro que fic. Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

Dark Paradise

Sé que estoy soñando, no porque tenga sueños lucidos, sino porque puedo verte, con tu sonrisa resplandeciente y tus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de su brío característico. Me sonríes y me extiendes la mano, invitándome a recorrer aquellos parajes donde somos felices

_All my friends tell me I should move on _

_I`m lying on the ocean singing your song _

Ahh that`s how you sang it

Ríes infantilmente mientras caminamos, yo sólo intento grabar tu risa en mi memoria, para que cuando despierte sea lo único que escuche.

_Loving you forever can´t be wrong _

_Even though you`re not here won´t move on _

_Ahh that´s how we play it _

Sé que me hago daño estando aquí, sé que cuando despierte el dolor volverá a atacarme y que volveré a recordarlo todo, pero no quiero que esto termine, no quiero dejar de soñar contigo, porque sé que olvidaré tu rostro si no lo veo a cada momento, y es lo único que me queda de ti.

_And there´s no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won´t leave my head _

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me _

_That everything is fine _

_But I wish I was Dead._

Abro los ojos lentamente, intentando disfrutar los ultimos momentos en el mundo de mi memoria, pero la realidad me golpea de golpe, y su golpe es tan fuerte que me derriba y las lágrimas escapan de mis enrojecidos ojos. Me aferro a la almohada y la presiono contra mi nariz, buscando aunque sea un rastro de tu aroma, pero me es negado. Pasa el tiempo y mi madre entra en la habitación que antes compartíamos, se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Me dice que debo ser fuerte, pero soy débil. Me dice que debo avanzar y dejarte ir, pero tu recuerdo es lo que mantiene mi cordura. Me dice que no debo torturarme, pero para mí ver tu recuerdo no es una tortura, a pesar de que el dolor me invada después. Me pide que me levante y siga con mi vida, que escriba una canción y así desahogue mi dolor, pero no lo haré, no volveré a cantar jamás, no con el recuerdo de tu voz aún vivo en mi memoria. Suspira resignada, me da un beso en la frente y abandona nuestra habitación.

_Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Me obligo a salir de la cama donde compartimos tantas noches. Busco algo de ropa y me doy una ducha, intentando no cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hago no podré salir de aquel oscuro paraíso.

Salgo de la ducha y luego de cambiarme ropa salgo a la sala, donde James y Carlos juegan videojuegos, eso es casi lo único que han estado haciendo desde que te fuiste. Una profunda ira me invade al notar su cobardía ¿Por qué soy yo el único que está sufriendo?

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on  
'Ahhh', that's why I stay here..._

Me interpongo entre ellos y el televisor. Sus ojos están enrojecidos y sus rostros demacrados, pero eso no hace nada más que aumentar la ira que siento. Les grito, les reclamo por su cobardía y por como parecen haberse olvidado de ti. James se levanta y me grita de vuelta, reclamándome por haberlos abandonado para sumirme en mi dolor, pero é no tiene derecho a decirme nada, él no te amaba como yo lo hice. Carlos solo agacha la mirada y derrama algunas lágrimas, yo le grito y le reclamo por abandonarte, por traicionar tu confianza, se supone que él era tu mejor amigo. ÉL no dice nada, solo recibe mis insultos y acusaciones .Pero James sale en su defensa, gritándome con todas sus fuerzas que todo era MI culpa, una oración murió en mi garganta y me ahogo por un segundo, era verdad, todo había sido mi culpa.

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead..._

Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo corriendo del apartamento 2j. Bajo al vestíbulo y sin mirar a nadie a la cara salgo del Palm Woods, puedo sentir como la culpa pesa en mis hombros, mientras una frase se repite en mi mente a cada segundo "_Yo te maté"_

Llego a Rocque Records con la respiración agitada. Camino rápidamente hacia la oficina de Gustavo, él se sorprende al verme llegar ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

Me arrodillo ante él y le imploro que me consiga un pasaje para el vuelo más cercano a Minnesota, necesito verte una última vez. Al ver mi estado Gustavo acepta y en menos de una hora ya estoy a bordo del avión. Recargo mi cabeza en la ventanilla y cierro los ojos, tu sonrisa parece más apagada esta vez.

_Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you_

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha,  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha,  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight...

Estoy aquí de pie observando tu lapida, tu nombre se ve tan frío. Me acerco y paso mis dedos por cada letra "Logan". Me arrodillo, ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme en pie.

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine..._

Mi pecho se oprime y mi corazón retumba en mis odios. Llevo mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre. Cierro los ojos y veo tu sonrisa, siento tu calor y tus brazos a mí alrededor. Acerco el recuerdo de mi padre y apoyo la punta en mi sien, miles de pensamientos invaden mi cabeza, lamento mucho no haberme despedido de mi madre, ni de Katie, me arrepiento de dejar las cosas así con Carlos y James, pero no me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer.

Lo siguiente que siento es la bala atravesar mi cráneo solo por una dolorosa milésima de segundo.

_Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you...  
But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight..._

"_**Solo espero que me estés esperando del otro lado"**_

* * *

¿Que les pareció? espero que no estuviera tan mal .. Prometo actualizar mis otros fics...emms...pronto. Dejen Review, me interesa mucho su opinion.

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
